Capta la indirecta
by ozora no hime
Summary: En la fiesta de navidad, Shinobu ya tiene mucho que hacer como para además soportar a Douma y evadir a Giyuu.


Holis~ Ando por aquí de nuevo, dejando otro MUY tardío regalo navideño... este iba sin dedicatoria, solo para desear feliz navidad a las personas que tienen la bondad de leer mis locuras :'v pero luego Lin-chan me dijo que se quería hacer la suicidación XD así que este fic va dedicado a ella, para que siga escribiendo y leyendo :'v Espero te guste :'v

Como dije, esto es un regalo tardío, la idea era publicarlo el 25, pero pasaron algunas cosas que me quitaron el animo y para ese día ni siquiera lo había escrito, luego me inspiré en dos canciones (que ninguna es la que menciono en el fic) y esto se alargó XDDD 11 páginas de word, este es el nuevo capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida XDDD Pero en fin, al menos lo estoy publicando antes de que termine el año(?)

Una vez más intenté mezclar las personalidades que Giyuu y Shinobu tenían antes del trauma, así que seguro hay mucho OC, pido disculpas desde ya :'v

Espero que esto al menos le saque una sonrisa a alguien, y les recuerdo que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le perteneces a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei~

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capta la **_**_indirecta_**

– Realmente eres un idiota sin remedio – lo regañó Shinobu mientras terminaba de arreglarle el nudo de la corbata, como si no hubiera arreglado suficientes moños ya – ¡Tienes que aprender a hacerlo por ti mismo!

– Lo siento – murmuró Giyuu con el tono monótono que usaba al hablar con ella para no sonar intimidado – aún no consigo que Sabito me enseñe.

– Querrás decir que no consigues aprender de él – replicó ella mientras le subía el nudo más de lo necesario, causando que Tomioka se apartara de ella luchando por bajarlo mientras aún conservaba aire en sus pulmones.

– No tenías que ser tan violenta – le reprochó más con la mirada que con la voz, consiguiendo que la joven se sintiera un poco culpable.

– Está bien, lo siento – aunque se disculpó sin el tono adecuado para ello, Giyuu pensó que con eso ya era bastante – es que aún no termino con esto y ni nee-san, ni Mitsuri-san, ni ninguno de los de la otra compañía ha vuelto de arreglarse, y los invitados ya están viniendo… y si el presidente Ubayashiki o el otro vienen y no está listo… – confesó con cierto pánico filtrándose en su voz, Giyuu pensó que sonaba como una niña que espera nerviosamente a su madre en la fila del supermercado.

– Dime en que puedo ayudarte – se ofreció rápidamente, aunque la mirada que recibió fue una llena de escepticismo.

– No te ofendas – comenzó, posiblemente con toda la intención de ofender – pero eres demasiado distraído para ayudarme con algo, si te encargo colocar el pastel podrías resbalar y caer con él, y por supuesto, no puedo encargarte terminar el arreglo de la mesa.

– No soy tan inútil como para no poder ayudar a traer un pastel – protestó, aunque no podía argumentar nada contra el segundo punto. La mirada que Kochou le dirigía no cambió, así que soltó un suspiro – ¿Alguna vez vas a de creerme tan torpe?

– Tal vez empiece a hacerlo cuando aprendas a llevarte bien con los demás sin ayuda – Giyuu parpadeó debido a que ese comentario le recordó una pregunta que ella aún no le había respondido, pero rápidamente le llegó un ataque – o cuando sepas anudarte la corbata.

– Ya lo aprenderé – afirmó – pe… - antes de que pudiera abordar el otro tema, Shinobu lo rodeó para posicionarse detrás de él y empujarlo hacia la fiesta.

– Estaré bien, tú ve a verificar que nadie se pelee antes de que lleguen el presidente Ubayashiki y el otro, si ves a nee-san dile que venga aquí inmediatamente.

– Puedo decirle a Himejima-san que te ayude con el pastel – ofreció, ya que no confiaba en su ayuda, tal vez confiara en la del hombre que era como un tío para ella y su hermana – o sino… – una vez más fue interrumpido.

– Muy listo, Tomioka-san, envía a una persona discapacitada visualmente a ayudar – respondió ella con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada suspicaz por parte de su compañero de trabajo, no era normal que nadie dentro de la compañía, mucho menos ella, hiciera algún comentario sobre la ceguera de Gyoumei. Pero Shinobu logró empujarlo de regreso a la incipiente fiesta antes de que pudiera hacérselo notar.

Cuando logró deshacerse de Tomioka, Shinobu exhaló un largo suspiro. Luego se decidió a terminar de anudar el que esperaba fuera el último moño de la noche, mientras se preguntaba una vez más qué habría llevado al presidente de la compañía, Kagaya Ubayashiki, a tomar la decisión de celebrar una fiesta navideña junto a la compañía rival que dirigía Muzan Kibutsuji.

Naturalmente, no recayó en ellos la responsabilidad de la organización de la fiesta, sino en los departamentos de recursos humanos y diseño de cada compañía. En caso de la suya, eso significaba que era trabajo de Kanae Kochou y Mitsuri Kanroji asegurarse de que la fiesta fuera un éxito.

Shinobu se había ocupado del trabajo regular de su hermana y el propio mientras ellas estaban inmersas en los preparativos, por lo que no les había echado una mano ni conocido al personal de la compañía de Kibutsuji hasta el día anterior, cuando ayudó con las decoraciones. Y francamente fue suficiente para admirar a Kanae más de lo que ya lo hacía por soportar sin una sola queja el suplicio de trabajar con esa gente durante tres largas semanas.

El personal asignado a la preparación de la fiesta por parte de la otra compañía eran: Koyuki Souryuu, jefa del departamento de recursos humanos, una buena chica y en opinión de Shinobu, con toda probabilidad era la mejor persona que trabajaba en ese lugar; Hakuji Akaza, el novio de Koyuki, según había entendido en realidad trabajaba en producción, pero la chica lo llevó para que ayudara con el trabajo pesado, cosa que incluso Mitsuri agradeció, aunque para Shinobu el hombre era muy irritante porque, no se interesaba del todo en lo que estaban haciendo y solo hablaba para burlarse de sus rivales, lo único que lo redimía de algún modo, era que estaba evidente y perdidamente enamorado de su novia; y finalmente, Douma… el peor de todos, tan molesto que Shinobu había procurado bloquearlo de su mente al punto que ni siquiera recordaba su apellido y sabía que estaba a cargo del departamento de diseño por puro descarte. Esperaba que hubiera sido útil en las semanas anteriores, porque en el corto tiempo que la menor de las Kochou había estado en el mismo lugar que él, se dedicó más a parlotear que a trabajar, al parecer era incapaz de mover un dedo si no iba a impresionar a nadie o a conseguir algo con ello.

Y precisamente fue su irritante voz la que la saludó desde atrás.

– ¡Hola, Shinobu-chan! Vaya, ya estas lista para la fiesta – saludó entrando bruscamente en su rango de visión, aunque Shinobu fue más rápida al apartarse, logró incluso disimular un ligero resbalón causado por los zapatos altos que no estaba acostumbrada a usar. El rubio solo rio ante su retroceso y luego inspeccionó la mesa – ¿Ya esta todo listo? – preguntó tocando el moño que Shinobu acababa de arreglar.

– No toques eso, por favor – pidió prácticamente apretando los dientes para forzar una sonrisa mientras le apartaba la mano.

– ¡Shinobu-chan! ¡Me tocaste! – señaló con ilusión mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Shinobu trató de respirar profundo.

– Aún falta colocar el pastel – comentó mientras jalaba su mano para librarse de su agarre – ¿Te importaría traerlo? – preguntó forzando más su sonrisa.

– Eh~ eso es un trabajo muy pesado y además podría arruinarme el traje – se quejó Douma haciendo un puchero infantil que la irritó incluso más que el hecho de que no le soltara la mano – deja que lo haga Akaza-kun cuando venga, mientras tanto ¿Qué te parece si…

– Pero Akaza-san y Koyuki-san al parecer tardarán en venir – lo interrumpió – y yo no podré concentrarme en nada si esto no está listo ¿no es lo mismo para ti, Douma-san? Te encargaron este trabajo a _ti_ ¿no? – trató de recordarle.

– Estoy seguro de que nos perdonarán si el retraso es pequeño – insistió restándole importancia – deja de preocuparte tanto o se te arruinará tu hermoso rostro – alargó la mano para tocar su entrecejo, pero una vez más, Shinobu fue rápida para apartarse.

– Solo me preocupo por el éxito del trabajo del equipo – replicó, pero al ver que eso tampoco lo urgía a colaborar, con mucha irritación y vergüenza tuvo que utilizar el único recurso que había visto lograba hacerlo moverse. También era el único que tenía a la mano – y me preocupo por como te verá tu jefe a _ti_ – añadió tratando de dulcificar su voz – estaría muy feliz si me ayudas a terminar esto, y seguro nee-san y las demás estarán impresionadas _contigo_ al venir y ver que todo está listo.

– Aaaawww, Shinobu-chan, eres tan linda cuando te preocupas por mi – alabó restregando su mano contra su rostro, Shinobu hizo todo lo posible para que no se le pusiera la piel de gallina y para no tomar el cuchillo de la mesa y cortar, o su propia mano, o a él – está bien, traeré ese pastel y tendremos todo listo para ver a las chicas sorprendidas – accedió por fin.

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la menor de las Kochou se permitió soltar un suspiro. Luego, consciente de que algunas miradas estaban fijas en ella, frunció el ceño y fingió que estaba ocupada arreglando el moño y supervisando la mesa una vez más.

Douma era la principal razón por la que no había aceptado la ayuda de Tomioka, ni de Himejima, ni de nadie. Sabía que, al notar su obvia incomodidad ante la insistencia del tipo, ninguno se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero Shinobu sentía que, si recibía ayuda para deshacerse de un tipo así, era como declarar su propia debilidad y aceptar que necesitaba que cuidaran de ella. Cosa que su orgullo no le permitía.

Aunque trabajaba con él, Koyuki estaba relativamente a salvo, pues Douma parecía acercarse más para hacer a Akaza rabiar que por interesarse realmente en ella. Mitsuri, pese a su carácter nervioso, era fuerte, además Iguro no iba a quedarse quieto si notaba le notaba el menor bajón de ánimo. Para ellas dos estaba bien el ser defendidas, pero para Kanae y ella no. Ellas tenían que demostrar que no eran tan débiles y delicadas como se veían.

En los minutos que Douma tardó en regresar, Shinobu trató de pensar en una forma contundente de hacerle entender que ni ella ni su hermana estaban interesadas en él. Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en que pensar.

* * *

– Eso no durará mucho más – comentó Urokodaki volteando con su curiosa máscara en dirección a la esquina donde Kanae y Shinobu trataban de hablar entre sí mientras ignoraban a Douma.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el intento de las hermanas Kochou por hacerle entender al rubio de manera educada que su presencia no era deseada, habría sido merecedor de una medalla olímpica si solo hubiera tenido un poco de efectividad. Desde que la fiesta había comenzado un par de horas atrás, el único descanso que habían tenido del constante parloteo del sujeto, fue el tiempo que tardó en molestar a cada chica de la fiesta y ser ahuyentado por algún acompañante masculino en el 60% de los casos. Pero, aunque no todas las chicas habían conseguido librarse de él por si mismas e incluso había algunas dispuestas a ceder a sus avances, al parecer el hombre tenía un interés especial en ellas… particularmente en la menor, que ya casi no podía siquiera intentar disimular su exasperación.

El asunto poco a poco había ido llamando la atención de casi toda la compañía Ubayashiki y ya más de uno estaba listo para intervenir a la menor señal por parte de una de las dos chicas. Sin embargo, ninguno actuaba por su cuenta debido a dos razones: querían evitar echarle a perder la fiesta a su querido presidente, y conociendo el orgullo de la menor de las Kochou, si se atrevían a hacer algún movimiento para defenderlas cuando ella aún no había explotado, su ira se volcaría contra ellos, y ninguno quería pasar por el hospital.

Claro que eso no significaba que, las personas que más querían a esas chicas, empezaran a considerar que bien podían tomarse la temporada en el hospital como unas plácidas vacaciones.

– No hay razón para preocuparnos – habló Gyoumei, quien las conocía mejor que nadie – se que pueden lidiar con él por sí mismas – todos los que estaban cerca de él sirviéndose comida en el buffet asintieron, la mayoría de manera cautelosa, pues el tono de voz del hombre era más serio de lo usual.

– Pero no significa que no podamos tener un ojo sobre la situación – murmuró Giyuu, casi para sí mismo mientras apretaba el vaso que tenía en la mano – por si acaso – añadió antes de tomar de su bebida.

–Con eso será suficiente, Tomioka – asintió Gyoumei.

Ambos estaban causando que el ambiente alrededor de la comida se volviera muy denso, lo que hizo que Makomo le diera un codazo a Sabito, para que buscara la forma de bajar la tensión. Él captó de inmediato, y tenía el comentario perfecto.

– Así es, Giyuu, si eres un hombre, también debes aprender a confiar en tu mujer.

Con excepción del propio Sabito, todos los que lo escucharon se quedaron congelados. Luego Giyuu le escupió su bebida en la cara.

– ¿Qué… demonios estas… diciendo? – preguntaba mientras se limpiaba la boca manteniendo la cabeza muy baja para que no vieran que tan rojo se había puesto – nosotros… no…

– No están saliendo porque tú no te decides, pedazo de tonto – le reprochó Sabito, en un principio no tenía intenciones de decirle eso, pero estaba chorreando por toda la cara lo que fuera que estuviera bebiendo su amigo, manchando además su traje blanco, y eso no lo podía pasar por alto – todos sabemos que te gusta.

Si Giyuu hubiera tenido más bebida, intencionalmente se hubiera atragantado hasta morir. Pero como ya no le quedaba, hizo lo que pareció más sensato en el momento: forcejear para callar a Sabito.

Makomo negó con la cabeza, aunque suponía que al menos su espectáculo había logrado bajar la tensión general, pues todos dejaron de prestarle atención a las Kochou y a su molesto admirador, para enterarse del porqué Giyuu y Sabito jugaban a la lucha libre en plena fiesta.

Por su parte, Urokodaki volteó hacia Gyoumei, el hombre también se veía más relajado, aunque parecía mirar en dirección a los muchachos con aire pensativo. Por lo que el antiguo directivo pensó que era pertinente ofrecer una disculpa.

– Me disculpo en nombre de mis pupilos, Gyoumei-kun, aún son unos niños.

– No hay razón para disculparse, Urokodaki-san – contestó con simpleza. Sin embargo, tras una larga pausa agregó – en todo caso, tengo una buena opinión acerca de Giyuu.

– Es un buen chico – afirmó el mayor.

Escuchando la breve conversación, Makomo no tuvo otra opción más que meterse un bocadillo a la boca para prevenir que se le escapara alguna risa.

* * *

Desde donde estaban, Kanae y Shinobu podían ver el alboroto que estaban causando sus dos compañeros de trabajo.

– Ara, ara, me pregunto que habrá dicho Sabito-kun para provocar a Giyuu-kun – rio Kanae, sintiéndose un poco relajada al centrar su atención en algo que no fuera tranquilizar a su hermana o en el esfuerzo que suponía tratar de ignorar a Douma.

– La pregunta es, que habrá hecho Tomioka-san para terminar en tal escena – refunfuñó Shinobu – y eso que le dije que se asegurara de que nadie peleara con nadie.

– Pero está bien ¿no? Se ve que están jugando y a ambos presidentes parece que les divierte – comentó Kanae con tranquilidad.

A decir verdad, le habría gustado decirle a su hermana menor que podía ir a unirse a la disputa… es decir, a calmarla. Pero sospechaba que, o ella misma se negaría a dejarla con la posibilidad de que el insistente jefe de diseño la acosara sola, o el hombre la seguiría y causaría una gran escena entre él, Shinobu y sus compañeros. La realidad era que, aunque Kanae consideraba su deber soportarlo por el bien de la fiesta, el verlo acosar tan insistentemente a su hermana menor le estaba colmando la paciencia.

– Bueno, es que la gente refinada como el presidente y nosotros, estamos en la capacidad de divertirnos viendo a los salvajes comportarse como lo que son – intervino Douma, finalmente colándose entre ellas dos – deberías abandonar esta compañía de tontos y venir a la nuestra como mi asistente, Shinobu-chan – agregó sonriéndole, luego dirigió su atención a la hermana mayor – por supuesto, una belleza como tú también sería bienvenida, Kanae-chan.

– Douma-san ¿no preferirías disfrutar de la fiesta con tus compañeros? – la mayor de las Kochou decidió hacer un último intento político para deshacerse de él.

– Oh, claro que no – afirmó el rubio sin dudar – disfruto más junto a dos bellezas como ustedes.

– Eso es injusto – habló Shinobu con reticencia – veo muchas chicas lindas de tu compañía – comentó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su hermana, a quien no le agradaba la idea de pasarle el problema a otra persona.

– Si~ pero a ellas las veo a diario – respondió alegremente Douma – además, creo que Shinobu-chan es más linda – agregó sonriéndole a la joven de una manera que a ella le resultó tan repelente que no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada impotente a Kanae.

"_¿Porqué siempre le gusto a los raros?" _preguntaban sus ojos purpuras. De haber podido, Kanae le habría respondido con un largo discurso acerca de lo hermosa que era y los puntos buenos de su, a veces tosca, pero cariñosa personalidad, además de señalarle que a ella tampoco le gustaban los chicos convencionales. Sin embargo, debido a que su rubio compañero de trabajo temporal se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la cadera de su hermana menor mientras le pedía su número de teléfono, se vio obligada a hacerle una advertencia de la manera más cortez:

– Douma-san, te diré que tienes tres segundos para quitar tu mano de encima de Shinobu si no quieres resultar herido – le dijo con su usual dulce tono de voz.

Una vez más, todos los asistentes por parte de la compañía Ubayashiki se tensaron a la espera de la reacción de la menor de las Kochou, quien curiosamente se mantenía en silencio. Los empleados de la compañía de Kibutsuji miraron al trio con interés, la mayoría pensando que estaba por armarse un buen espectáculo cuando una de las dos chicas finalmente pidiera que alguien le quitara a su jefe del departamento de diseño de encima, y los evidentemente ansiosos compañeros fueran a su rescate. Quizá la fiesta sí que iba camino al desastre después de todo.

– Oh, no te sientas sola, Kanae-chan, tú también eres muy linda – respondió Douma, repitiendo la misma acción con la hermana mayor, con la intención de atraer a ambas hacia él.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, ambas hermanas le plantaron sólidos golpes al rubio. Shinobu apuntó a la mandíbula, mientras Kanae descargó su codo contra la boca del estómago del hombre. Douma cayó desplomado hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el oxigeno que los ataques le habían hecho expulsar.

La mayor parte de los presentes observaron la escena boquiabiertos, y aunque la expresión de Shinobu al murmurar un "_no toques a nee-san"_ era tan temible como los que la conocían esperaban, lo que realmente aterrorizó a muchos fue la naturalidad con la que Kanae se inclinó hacia Douma para hablarle con la misma dulzura con que se dirigiría a un niño pequeño:

– Te advertí que debías quitar tu mano de encima de Shinobu, ella estaba tratando de ser amable, pero no puedo permitir que te aproveches de eso para tocarla sin su permiso – tras estas palabras, se dirigió hacia el resto de espectadores con su usual sonrisa – lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esto, por favor sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.

En ese momento, todos salieron del shock. Algunos, como Koyuki y Mitsuri trataron de hacer que las personas a su alrededor se distrajeran del incidente y volvieran a lo suyo. Otros, como Himejima y Makomo sonrieron satisfechos por el hecho de que las chicas finalmente hubieran puesto en su lugar al insistente rubio por su cuenta. Sin embargo, aún había otros para los que no había sido suficiente.

– Bien, ahora ya podemos ir a enseñarle a ese malnacido unas cuantas cosas ¿no? – dijo Sanemi al acercarse chocando los puños, aliviado, pero ansioso de asegurarse personalmente de que Douma hubiera entendido el mensaje.

– ¡Fueron unos golpes excelentes! ¡Ahora pueden dejárnoslo a nosotros! – Kyoujurou lo seguía y con ese simple hecho mostraba cuanto deseaba cerciorarse de que la situación no se repitiera, pues a pesar de sus siempre elevados ánimos, a diferencia de su compañero de trabajo, no era usual que tomara la iniciativa para provocar una pelea, menos contra alguien que seguía tumbado en el piso.

Además de ellos, había otros que se acercaban silenciosa y cautelosamente, unos deseando brindar apoyo, otros esperando ver de cerca la pelea que estaba a punto de armarse, pues varios empleados de Kibutsuji ya se acercaban dispuestos a responder a la menor provocación.

Al reparar en la caldeada situación que habían provocado, Shinobu no tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzada por haber llamado la atención de esa manera, ni de sentirse culpable por llegar al punto en el que Kanae había tenido que defenderla debido a su estúpido orgullo. Miró nerviosamente a su hermana con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna solución, pero ella solo mantenía su sonrisa de manera serena, dirigiéndose hacia los presidentes de ambas compañías que también se acercaban con calma, deteniendo y callando a todos a su paso. Al percatarse de esto, la menor de las Kochou bajó la cabeza de inmediato en señal de disculpa, Kanae hizo lo mismo una vez tuvo a los dos hombres frente a ella.

– Ofrezco disculpas por mí y por mi hermana, por mostrar un comportamiento tan violento hacia uno de sus empleados – habló primero Kanae, dirigiéndose a Muzan, su tono de voz seguía siendo naturalmente dulce.

– Lamento mucho haber arruinado la fiesta al causar una escena tan vergonzosa – Shinobu se disculpó con Kagaya desde el fondo de su corazón, mentalmente también le pedía perdón a su hermana, a Mitsuri y a Koyuki, que se habían esforzado tanto para ese evento.

– Levanten sus cabezas – les pidió amablemente Kagaya. Ambas obedecieron inmediatamente.

– No hay razón por la que deban disculparse – continuó Muzan, con una nota de diversión en su tono de voz – las disculpas debo ofrecerlas yo, por el poco decoro de mi empleado – luego echó un vistazo a los alrededores con una sonrisa torcida, como si deseara incitar al conflicto, pero se dirigió a su homologo – supongo que lo mejor sería librar a estas pobres chicas de la presencia de Douma.

– Creo que sería bueno que atendiera sus heridas en un lugar tranquilo – fue la política afirmación de Ubayashiki.

– Claro – confirmó Kibutsuji, luego cambió su tono de voz por uno autoritario – Akaza, Gyuutarou – llamó, y de inmediato el novio de Koyuki junto a otro ejecutivo salieron de la aglomeración de personas, levantaron al aún aturdido rubio y se lo llevaron a la salida sin decir una palabra. Luego, el presidente miró a los miembros de su compañía, y a su tono autoritario le agregó una nota de amenaza – si alguno de ustedes osa dejarme en ridículo provocando otra escena, no lo perdonaré – para finalizar, le dirigió una sonrisa educada a su homologo y a las hermanas Kochou, antes de perderse entre sus empleados.

Por su parte Kagaya le sonrió de manera serena a las chicas.

– Lamento que hayan tenido que llegar a defenderse de esta manera – empezó – creí que Kibutsuji detendría a su colaborador antes, pero las felicito por soportar tanto por el bien de mi idea – ambas hermanas negaron con la cabeza.

– Todo lo contrario, presidente – Shinobu volvió a bajar la cabeza para disculparse – en verdad lamento mucho haber arruinado la fiesta, perdóname también, nee-san – agregó inclinando la cabeza ante su hermana.

– No, no, Shinobu, yo no debí dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto, si la fiesta se arruinó fue por mi irresponsabilidad – Kanae ya se mostraba apesarada.

Ubayashiki ensanchó su sonrisa y les hizo una pequeña indicación para que guardaran silencio.

– Basta de disculpas – pidió – además, la fiesta no está arruinada, el personal de Kibutsuji parece más entretenido que enfadado, y nuestros compañeros están más que dispuestos a ayudarlas a olvidar este mal rato ¿verdad, Sanemi, Kyoujurou? – agregó dirigiéndose a los mencionados.

– Tch, yo aún quisiera darle una lección a ese bastardo, pero supongo que se vería como una jugada baja atacar a alguien que está casi inconsciente – comentó Shinazugawa desviando la mirada en dirección a la salida.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Shinazugawa! ¡Pero como también es importante que ustedes dos disfruten la fiesta, estoy dispuesto a colaborar! – fue la respuesta de Rengoku.

– En ese caso, vamos a unirnos todos a la fiesta – fue la directriz final emitida por Kagaya al dirigirse a los miembros de su compañía que aún observaban.

El contraste entre su amable tono de voz, contra el amenazante de Muzan no pudo ser más evidente.

* * *

Tras un rato, el ambiente de la fiesta era aceptablemente bueno. Faltaba mucho para que se mezclaran por completo ambas compañías, pero no había indicios de que alguien fuera a iniciar una pelea, lo cual era bastante si se tenía en cuenta que a esa hora ya muchos estaban alcoholizados.

Kanae se quedó con Sanemi y Kyoujurou, así que Shinobu había hablado un rato con Kagaya, luego con Himejima y finalmente con Mitsuri, los tres habían logrado calmar su vergüenza, su ira y su pesar respectivamente. Luego de arreglárselas para crear una situación en la que finalmente Obanai invitara a su amiga a bailar y amenazar al dj para que pusiera una canción lenta cuando entraron a la pista, finalmente se sintió de ánimos para buscar comida, su estómago llevaba un tiempo pidiéndoselo.

Giyuu esperó hasta ese momento para acercarse a ella.

– ¿Estas bien, Kochou? – preguntó al acercarse.

Shinobu estuvo a punto de atragantarse, no lo había escuchado acercarse. Giyuu hizo ademán de acercarse a darle palmadas, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente.

– Fui yo la que golpeó, Tomioka-san, así que no entiendo porqué me preguntas eso – respondió. Giyuu no pareció prestarle demasiada atención, pues dirigía su mirada a la mano de Shinobu.

– Los que golpean también pueden salir heridos – respondió haciendo ademán de tomar su mano, pero deteniéndose justo antes de hacerlo para dirigir una mirada cautelosa a Kanae.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que nee-san te golpee? – preguntó con tono burlón, su compañero de trabajo asintió – está bien, no tiene razones para golpearte a ti – curiosamente, Giyuu la miró dubitativo por un momento.

– ¿Por qué yo si tengo tu permiso para tocarte?

Shinobu no pudo evitar enrojecer ante su pregunta. Sabía que Tomioka se estaba refiriendo a que ya se habían tocado varias veces, por situaciones de trabajo obviamente, y algunas veces ella lo había pinchado sin piedad cuando llegaban a trabarse en una discusión y durante las compras navideñas se habían tomado de la mano para no separarse al atravesar la multitud, además de otros roce casuales y totalmente inofensivos… pero nada de eso quitara que la pregunta de Giyuu sonara con demasiadas connotaciones equivocadas.

– Tomioka-san… ¿tienes idea de como suena eso? – le preguntó con un tono de voz pretendía sonar irritado – y no lo hará porque claramente eres inofensivo, a diferencia de ese tipo – aclaró ofreciéndole la mano que había intentado tomar… aunque consideraba que estaba diciendo una media mentira, porque era cierto que, en su corazón, Giyuu Tomioka era acreedor de ese permiso.

– No soy como ese tipo – corroboró Giyuu examinando sus nudillos y rozándolos con cuidado al notar que si se habían lastimado un poco, luego la miró – ¿Te duele? – Shinobu negó con la cabeza.

– Creo que cuando tenía que dolerme estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en otras cosas – comentó – es irónico que en esta ocasión seas tú quien está revisando mis heridas.

– Estaba preocupado por ti – Giyuu frunció el ceño al decir esto.

– Lo sé, lo tenías escrito por toda tu cara – respondió Shinobu recuperando su mano y restándole importancia al asunto con un ademán de esta – pero como pudiste comprobar, lo tenía controlado – Giyuu asintió.

– Se que tú y Kanae-san son fuertes, pero aún así estaba listo para ayudarte en cuanto lo necesitaras.

– Se agradece… supongo – dijo la menor de las Kochou mientras se metía comida a la boca para disimular la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, viendo a las personas en la pista de baile mientras Shinobu comía. Cuando observaron que Obanai le susurraba algo a Mitsuri mientras bailaban The trouble with love is, y luego esta se sonrojaba, asentía emocionada y le apartaba el tapabocas para besarlo sin importar las miradas de los otros bailarines y algunos otros espectadores, ellos apartaron las suyas, primero cruzándose con las del otro y luego girando las cabezas en direcciones contrarias al tiempo que enrojecían.

– Pa-parece que Iguro-san por fin dio el paso – comentó Shinobu, avergonzada, pero feliz por su amiga.

– Así parece… me alegro por ellos – respondió Giyuu esforzándose por escudarse en su tono indiferente.

– Ya era hora…

Luego se sumergieron en un nuevo e incómodo silencio.

– Por cierto, Kochou, ya casi es navidad y tú aún no me das una respuesta – por una vez, Giyuu decidió romper el silencio, aprovechando que tenía una plática pendiente con la joven.

– Te dije que estaba bien así – respondió Shinobu haciendo ademán de irse, lamentablemente, ella no quería entrar en esa charla.

– No, me dijiste que me responderías después – insistió Giyuu tomándola de la muñeca para evitar su huida – solo me faltas tú – agregó viéndola con seriedad.

– Esta bien, no necesito que tú me des un regalo – Kochou trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Era costumbre en la compañía Ubayashiki, poner un gran árbol navideño en la entrada de cada sede, bajo él, cualquier empleado podía poner obsequios para sus colegas, firmados o no.

Como Giyuu se las había arreglado para aislarse de la mayor parte de sus compañeros de trabajo sin realmente buscarlo, Makomo le sugirió que le pidiera a Shinobu, la única además de Sabito y ella con la que cruzaba más de cinco frases aparte del saludo y cosas laborales, que le ayudara a elegir regalos para todos y así poder tener un mejor acercamiento a sus colegas. La menor de las Kochou había accedido y lo acompañó a realizar las compras, pero al preguntarle que deseaba ella de regalo, le había dado evasiva tras evasiva.

La realidad era que la única cosa que se a Shinobu se le ocurría pedirle cada vez que Giyuu se lo preguntaba, era demasiado vergonzosa para ponerla en palabras, además perdía todo significado si se lo daba solo por el compromiso navideño, que hasta donde lo conocía, consideraba que era capaz. Por lo tanto, prefería llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

El ligero forcejeo que empezaban fue interrumpido cuando Tengen, soltando un suspiro de fastidio que apestaba a alcohol, los arrastró a ambos a otro lugar del salón de eventos.

– Lo siento, pero ya me tienen harto, así que sean buenos chicos y sigan las tradiciones – fue lo que dijo mientras los hacía tomarse de la mano antes de soltarlos.

– ¿Eh? – los dos lo miraron completamente confundidos. Uzui volvió a soltar un suspiro de fastidio, luego señaló al muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

– Consideren esto un regalo de su tío Tengen – comentó mientras se alejaba a buscar un trago con aire de quien ha hecho un gran trabajo.

Giyuu y Shinobu apenas habían recordado a que tradición se refería su colega cuando los chillidos de Kanae y Mitsuri los hicieron dar un pequeño respingo y sonrojarse ligeramente. Aunque en el caso de la menor de las Kochou, el color en su rostro aumentó debido a los evidentes gestos que su hermana y su amiga le hacían, lo cual provocó que todos los que seguían conscientes voltearan a ver la causa de tal escándalo. Incluso habían llamado la atención de las personas que veían a Murata y a una extraña empleada de Kibutsuji batirse a duelo en el karaoke.

Por su parte, Giyuu miró en pánico a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Localizó a Urokodaki evitando tranquilamente que un alcoholizado Sabito le gritara algo (en el mejor de los casos, lo que trataba de decirle era algo parecido a "Se un hombre y haz lo que tiene que hacer"), a su lado, Makomo le sonrió y le hizo una discreta señal para animarlo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Giyuu se armó de valor y tomó a Shinobu de los hombros, sorprendiéndola y provocando que ambos se sonrojaran más.

– ¿Tomioka-san? – la menor de las Kochou se puso rígida ante el temor de golpear a Giyuu a causa de los nervios – n-no tienes que hacer esto por una tonta tradición – argumentó sin poder esconder el temblor en su voz – Uzui-san solo nos arrastró aquí porque esta borracho… – Giyuu negó con la cabeza.

– No quiero hacerlo solo por la tradición – aclaró. Luego pensó en el incidente de más temprano con Douma y concluyó que por muy romántico que pudiera verse en el exterior, no estaba bien solo acercarse a besar a una compañera de trabajo sin ninguna autorización previa – pero… ¿Está bien si yo lo hago?

El rostro de Shinobu no podía ponerse más rojo, y su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, también se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

– En realidad, Tomioka-san… lo que quiero de navidad… eres tú – susurró, para luego sonreírle entre avergonzada por su confesión y divertida por su cara de sorpresa – así que solo estará bien para mi si eres tú.

Giyuu salió de su propio asombro para dirigirle la huidiza sonrisa cálida que, sin él saberlo, había conquistado a la menor de las Kochou. Luego se inclinó para besarla entre los chillidos y vítores de los demás invitados.

Kagaya Ubayashiki levantó su copa en un brindis silencioso por segunda vez en la noche.

– Parece que esta vez tuvimos dos milagros navideños – le comentó a Gyoumei alternando su mirada entre las dos parejas de su compañía que se habían formado esa noche. Su acompañante se limitó a asentir – aunque creo que habrá que esperar a la próxima navidad para que se concreten otros milagros – agregó pasando su mirada del grupito que conformaban Kanae, Sanemi y Kyoujurou, a Sabito y Makomo.

– Si hubiera una fiesta en febrero, es posible que se concrete algún otro – comentó Gyoumei.

– Tienes razón – asintió Kagaya – creo que para esa fiesta no tendremos invitados de otras compañías, será más pequeña.

Himejima se limitó a asentir para mostrar su acuerdo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y colorin colorado, este intento de fic se ha terminado(?)

El título y al menos la mitad del fic esta basado en la canción Take a hint de Victorious(?), es decir Victoria Justice y Elizabeth Gillies(?) lean la letra para comprender un poco que estaba pasando por mi cabeza XDu

Lo que originalmente iba a escribir antes de escuchar esa, que inspira la última parte, probablemente algunos ya lo habrán notado, es la canción All I want for christmas is you, creo que la original es de Mariah Carey, pero yo la recuerdo por la versión de Tessa Niles que aparece en la película Love Actually, de ahí también saqué The trouble with love is de Kelly Clackson :v

En fin, ahora que lo estoy subiendo no me está convenciendo nada este fic y siento que no aproveché bien la inspiración que me ofrecían las canciones por querer hacer la mezcla en un mismo fic :'v pero espero que le haya gustado a alguien :'v


End file.
